


Eyes of fire and ice - Revenge waves

by MilunaNova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Genei Ryodan - Freeform, Heaven's Arena, Hisokuro - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Yorkshin City Arc, Rage, Revenge, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilunaNova/pseuds/MilunaNova
Summary: Chrollo is forced to move to Hisoka's apartment. A decision that will change their lives forever.***SPOILERS Alert: This is a Post-Yorkshin City Arc story : It happens two years after the end of the arc of Yorkshin City ( where Gen'ei Ryodan appears and the Big Auction takes place). It contains references to everything that happened in that arc.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! I hope you like this work. I have been writing it for more than a year and now it is completed in Spanish (my native language) and it has 16 chapters (almost 50 parts).  
> This fanfic in English is a translation of the original I wrote in Spanish named "Ojos de Hielo y Fuego". Sorry in advance if some phrase or word sounds odd. I am doing my best to translate it as good as I can.  
> Thank you!

 

 _Revenge…_  
_Like a stone thrown into a pond._  
_Its effects are the circular waves that are drawn on the water,_  
_expanding and moving away from the point of impact._  
_Although the stone has hit the target,_  
_its consequences will be unpredictable_  
_and impossible to stop._

 

The September night was cool and clear. A gentle breeze blew through the treetops. Some stars could be seen but not as many as the ones he used to see from the balcony of the tall skyscraper. Chrollo mumbled angrily. It was not time to think about those things. He apologized to himself for the nostalgic thinking, given the events that were about to occur. It had been over a month since they last saw each other. It was logical that he felt anxious and even a little nervous.

The sound of footsteps coming from his right made him take a step back and hide under the tree top. He took his cell phone and pretended that he was reading it, just to lower his head and let the lank black hair cover his eyes and half of his pale face.  
The couple passed in front of him without paying attention. He could perceive the soft perfume of the woman. It was a subtle, expensive and imported fragrance. At his 28 years old he had already gone out with several women who used to wear that type of fancy perfume. He glanced at the couple sidelong without raising his head. They looked young like him. The man's hand rested on the woman's waist, surrounding her. The graceful female step made the skirt move caressing her slender legs. She laughed softly and the man pressed her more against his body, kissing her on the cheek as they continued walking. They looked happy and carefree, ignorant of the dangers of the night and the city. Chrollo stopped looking at them as soon as he felt a stab of envy hurting deep inside.

He put away his cell phone and took a mint instead. He looked toward the house that was right on the opposite sidewalk. He sighed anxiously. Still was not the time to approach. He should wait for the signal. The entrance light was still on.

He passed the weight of his body to the other foot. His slender, toned body was elegantly dressed in a shirt, trousers, shoes and raincoat, all in black and with modern cut. He reached into his right pocket and felt with his fingers the texture of the silver and shiny bracelet he had just stolen a few minutes before. It was fortunate that he could have sneaked into that elegant party. Too bad he could not stay. At least, it was made with a beautiful gift to give to the birthday girl. It had been a long time without enjoying the  excitement of stealing. He had felt good, after all.

He sighed anxiously again. He was not good at waiting, especially if he had nothing else to do but stand there on the street. A buzz in his pocket made him take out his cell phone. Reviewed the received message. A series of emojis: a man, a woman, a little devil, party symbols and streamers, a birthday cake and a funny face.

"Idiot," he muttered. However, he could not help smiling as he put the cell phone back in his pocket.  
He looked towards the house. The light on the entrance door was off. All he had to do was to cross the street, climb the white stone staircase that rose up curving in the garden and he would reach the front door. The way back to the one that he had once been, would start right behind that door.

His heart beat strongly, flood with anxiety.

"They are three little devils, idiot. In this story there are no saints or innocents", he thought as he bit what was left of the mint candy and crossed the street, heading for the front door.

 

 


	2. - NEON - Part 1

The shriek of joy filled the spacious bedroom decorated with pink cushions and stuffed animals, mute witnesses of the happiness of its owner. There were of all sizes and colors, carefully placed on shelves, dresser and bed, even on the floor against the wall. But now, the soft carpet and many of these expensive pampered toys were covered with torn pieces of  pink-colored wrapping paper flowered, thrown all over the room

“I just received the gifts you sent me Daddy! Thank you! Thank you so much! They are just great! They are beautiful! I can´t wait to show them to my friends. They will be green of envy!”

Neon was shouting at the cell phone and jumping for joy sitting on her bed, surrounded by a lot of gift boxes scattered all over the floor. Some of them were completely open, others still with paper half torn, but all revealing their precious and ghastly merchandise.

The impressive gift from her father consisted on thirteen medium boxes. Each box contained a pair of sealed glass cylinders, about 25 centimeters high by 8 in diameter, joined at the top and bottom to an elegant wooden frame. The shape reminded the ancient hourglasses, except that instead of having the usual glass cones, these two jars were side by side, each one with its delicate content carefully preserved and floating in formaldehyde.

"Daddy, really, you're the best! Thirteen pairs of Scarlet Eyes and just in time for my birthday! How did you do to get them all? You're the best dad in the world! I love you Daddy!! Kiss! Kiss! Mwah! Mwah!"  

Despite her 19 years old, Neon still used that girlish voice that always gave her such good results with men and especially with her father. And she was smart enough to always get everything she wanted. As an enthusiastic collector of macabre curiosities of human parts, she was happy to possess the largest collection of the famous Scarlet Eyes of the extinct Kurta clan. She delighted in contemplating the large number of flasks scattered around her bedroom, all with their beautiful iridescent scarlet eyeballs floating inside.

Her father kept talking on her cell phone, but Neon wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, as her favorite bodyguard had just arrived, gently opening the door. Leaning against the door frame, with his more than six feet height almost occupying the entire space, Hisoka smiled pleasantly at the seeing of the clutter of gifts and papers all over the place, and the protagonist of the messy scene, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, waving and inviting him to approach.

Neon warned him to silence by putting a finger upon her lips and then tapped the mattress to invite him to sit on her right, smiling at him with mischief.

"Don't worry, Daddy, if you’re not able to come today. I know you are very busy. I will watch a series or some movie on TV." … “No, my friends are on a trip just now, but they will come to visit me in two days. You know that girls, they are always traveling a lot.”… ...  “Yes, I could have gone with them, but I chose to stay home. Don’t worry dad. It's not your fault, I’m ok, really.”

She had to cover the phone with the hand to hide her laughter, as soon as her employee sat next to her and started tickling her waist.

“Stop!” she said whispering.

While speaking with her father, Neon could barely stifle a giggle of pleasure when Hisoka start kissing her delicate neck and the sensitive skin below her ear. She hit him several times on the arm, playfully, trying to stop him. Finally he kissed her on the cheek and lay back on the bed, leaning against the pillows and the large wooden backrest. He took one of the jars from the floor and started looking at it while moving it up and down, making the red eyeballs float slowly from top to bottom.

"Well, Daddy, please stop worrying,” Neon said, “Tomorrow we'll see each other. Kisses and thanks again dad! I Love you very much!”

She finally cut, eager to embrace the man who quietly rested on her bed. She moved backwards until she lay by his side, hugged him and undid a pair of buttons from his white shirt, then began to caress his chest and firm pectorals, while he continued observing the eyes that floated along the cylinders.

"Do you like them?" Neon asked, approaching and kissing his cheek and the earlobe.

"They are interesting. Is this what you were expecting so much for your birthday?"

"Yes! I was sure that dad was going to buy me one or two of the thirteen pairs that would be auctioned, but I never imagined that he would end up buying them all! Now I can officially say that I am the person with the biggest Scarlet Eyes collection!"

"Really? Why? Are they so hard to get? Or rather, what are they? Eyes of some magical beast or something like that?"

Neon burst out laughing filling the bedroom with crystalline sounds and printed a sweet kiss in his mouth while caressing his wild red hair. He lifted his hand to reach the nape of her neck and answered the kiss, licking and testing her pink lips. But when she tried to move apart he pressed her neck stronger and pushed introducing his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers and kissing her so deeply that by the time he finally released her, Neon was completely blushed and breathless. He continued examining the scarlet eyes with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"You didn't answer me what these eyes are," said Hisoka without watching at her.

"Oh yeah. Hey…. He he ...," Neon mumbled, still trembling for the passionate kiss. "Oh well! I thought you knew. They are from people, ah ... I mean, they belonged to an ancient clan, the Kurtas. I know they no longer exist and that they were the only ones with these fantastic bright red eyes. That's why they're so hard to get! I can say that I am lucky to have the largest collection of all! Don't you think?"

But he didn't answer. On the contrary, he continued looking at the eyeballs of the extinct Kurta people, with a cold and serious expression on his face, ignoring her completely. Neon felt uncomfortable at the sudden silence of her bodyguard, perceiving an air of accusation. For a few moments she stood still without knowing how to react at his sudden coldness, and then decided to change the subject. After all, it was her birthday and she had no intention in ruin it.

"Anyway, it's not something that should interest you, is it? Why don't we leave these jars down there with the others and start celebrating my happy and lonely birthday?"

Neon pronounced these words with a provocative and sensual tone, while removing the pair of jars from the hands of his bodyguard. Intentionally leaning across his body, the top of her breast slightly revealed through her dress, she rested over him to leave the gift on the floor beside the bed. He took her by the waist and she sat upon him, moving out a pair of cushions to force him to lie down. Neon smiled and gazed at him lost in admiration. Her cheeks flushed before she leaned down to kiss him again and again.

Neon thought it was so easy to manipulate her father and always get everything she wanted. Hiring this thirty years old man as a bodyguard, for example, even for a much larger amount of money than he usually paid his other personal bodyguards. But this one was special, no doubt at all. He was her favorite fighter, an undefeated Floor Master and one of the best among 21 from the Heaven's Arena. And he was also a professional Hunter. She smiled with satisfaction, kissing and biting the lips of his expensive and appreciated trophy.

However, something wasn’t quite right. The strong and masculine body, unlike other days, today seemed tense and reluctant. His hands wasn't caressing her, they hardly touched her, resting instead on her small waist. Neon sighed heavily and twining her fingers in the reddish hair of his bodyguard, whispered in his ear:

"Hisoka ... come on ... You're not going to give me anything special for my birthday, huh?"

She moved her body rubbing against his, kissed him on the lips, chin and neck and then stretched her hand trying to reach the buckle of his belt and unfasten it. But he took her hand firmly and stopped her without saying a word.

 “Come on, what's wrong with you?” Neon complained, sitting up and looking at him, frowning. Then she smiled and, leaning over him again, licked the base of the neck, just below the Adam's apple, in the exact and sensual point where the clavicles meet.  
“Stop Neon, I can’t do it now!” Hisoka protested, raising his voice in an annoying tone, while grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away.  
  
She started and looked at him in surprise. It was the first time that Hisoka reject her, and besides in that rude way! She moved out from him, and sat at his side, staring at him with anger and disbelief. Hisoka sighed rolling his eyes, then sat up, put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

“I’m so sorry darling. I am a beast. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. Forgive me. Look. Don’t misunderstand me. It really want you.  You already know that, don’t you?”, said Hisoka with a soft and reassuring voice while caressing her hair. He kissed her cheek and continued.

“The problem is we don’t have time now, you know? I only went up to let you know that I also have a birthday surprise for you. But…”,  he held the mystery for a second and fingered the point of her nose smiling  “… you will have to go down to the living room to see it for yourself. You will love it, I can assure you. Please, come with me, would you?

Neon snorted in frustration. Hisoka kissed her on the cheek and whispered some sweet nice words in the ear to calm her down. Neon was truly offended by the rejection, but a birthday surprise was too much temptation to ignore it, after all.

So, after making pouts to express her discontent Neon finally stood up. She adjusted her dress and hairstyle and, rising her head proudly, followed Hisoka going down the stairs  towards the living room.

"I can’t believe it!"  exclaimed Neon, crying out with excitement, when she recognized the thin, short-haired man who was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Chrollo Lucilfer! It's that you?”

She went down running the steps and jumped the last two to hug him.

"Wow! Watch out!" Chrollo exclaimed, receiving her and laughing with surprise. "I wasn't sure you would remember me after so long. I'm glad you did and you're so happy to see me."

'How could I forget you?´ Neon thought, smiling from ear to ear, while glancing the perfect face of the man of grey eyes and black hair holding her in his arms.

"You are right. I am very angry because you disappeared that day and you never called me again. You didn't do it even to check if I was okay after I fainted," Neon protested making a pout with her mouth, flirting and taking advantage of the situation to season his prey with a bit of spicy guilt.

The girl took as a personal failure having lost the opportunity to strut with such a gorgeous man in front of her friends. She had only seen him once, two years ago, the night he had gently helped her to enter the Great Auction and then invited her to have a drink while they waited. But then she had fainted and fallen ill, without giving her phone number to meet him again.

Now, suddenly, another dream was about to come true. Not only did she have one of the most coveted Heaven's Arena Floor Masters  but now, this incredibly handsome man came to visit her for her birthday. And all that without counting the incredible collection of Scarlet Eyes that his father had given her! 

That night Neon couldn’t believe her luck. Her light blue eyes were glimmering full of happiness.

The handsome man allowed itself to be seasoned a bit and caressing her soft hair he replied in a tender voice,

"I'm so sorry. You are right. Excuse me for not trying to contact you during such a long time. I was out of the country for work and I just arrived a few days ago. I called Hisoka to meet hem and then he told me that he was working for you. I couldn't believe my ears! Isn't it an incredible coincidence?”, he said smiling, showing his perfect teeth, his long eyelashes framing his big and expressive grey eyes.

 Chrollo added, “That's when I asked him, no, I almost begged him to let me see you. Luckily he agreed! And besides ... I believe that today is your birthday, isn't it?"

With an elegant gesture, he pulled from the pocket of his black raincoat a delicate bracelet of silver and brilliants.

"I don't forgive you!" Neon replied, flirting with feigned anger, but staring at the jewel that hung from Chrollo's hand. "But I'm very glad to see you", she added with a joyful smile. Then addressed his bodyguard, who watched them with crossed arms and an enigmatic look on his face, "Hisoka! You're bad and selfish! Why didn't you tell me that you were friends?"

She frowned again while allowing Chrollo to put the bracelet on her wrist. "Besides, you're the only one who hasn't given me any gift yet," she added defiantly.

Hisoka looked at her with poisonous eyes, but immediately his gaze changed into a warm expression with a charming smile. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear with a deep and sensual voice: "Wait and see, I always keep the best for the end. I promise you will love it to death.”

"You'd better not lie," she scolded him and turned her head trying to disguise the blush that lit her cheeks at the bold promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******  
> In case you wonder, Yes, this is a Boys Love story, but Neon has a very important role here.


	3. - NEON - part 2

They decided to discard the formality of a dinner in the dining room. They chose instead the sofa of three seats matching two armchairs, surrounding a low table. In a few minutes the wine, glasses and the pizzas they ordered for the occasion covered the table. The birthday cake was kept in the refrigerator, waiting for the proper moment.

Hisoka admired how easily Chrollo could charm any women. Sitting at his left in the sofa, Neon was spellbound listening to him, dazzled with his stories. Staring at him as if she were afraid he could evanescence with just blinking, she was utterly ignoring the other man who, just an hour ago, seemed to be the prince of her dreams.

 Of course, Neon knew nothing about Chrollo's work. She had barely known him at Yorkshin's auction and she hardly thought about the tragedy of that night. She lived in her own world, very excited about her first (and lost) pair of Scarlet Eyes.

 On the other hand, Hisoka himself preferred to be further apart, sitting in the armchair at the left side of the table. There he could not only relax but, even better, he would see Chrollo's face talking to the girl. Hisoka was fully enjoying not having to deal with Neon; she could be really exhausting and bossy sometimes. And Chrollo was so charming that even he was bewitched by his presence.  A month had passed since the last time they see each other.  Now Lucilfer was talking and lying so skilfully that Hisoka could barely keep his laughter. He really couldn't stop admiring his intelligence and charisma. Time passed quickly among talks, pizza and more wine.

 Hisoka emptied the remaining of the second bottle into the three glasses and sat down again in his comfortable armchair. Without any interest in the lively talk, he closed his eyes for a moment. The low, familiar tone of Chrollo's voice floated to his ears, interrupted from time to time by the high, feminine voice. Hisoka couldn’t help frowning when this happened. Luckily, a new interesting story kept Neon silent for a few minutes. A wave of masculine notes began to flow towards him.

Hisoka was enjoying being cradled by those notes that came without interruption, without paying attention to words. Slowly, that soft and low voice was falling into his ears and vibrating inside him. Suddenly, an urgent need to pounce on Chrollo and drown him with kisses made him shudder. A vivid sexual memory caused a pang of desire in his stomach. Hisoka opened his eyes and stood up abruptly. Chrollo and Neon stopped their talk and looked at him in surprise.

 “Ah!... Uh, I think it's time to cut the birthday cake, don't you think? I will bring it here. Please, continue with your talking," Hisoka said, while gathering the plates and pizza boxes. He went to the kitchen, trying not to rush, left things on the table and grabbed the edge of the sink. He rested his forehead against the door of the cupboard, shaking from head to toe. Neon, of course, didn't notice anything strange, but Chrollo had cast a worried gaze as soon as their eyes met.

 It was a short but intense glance, full of meaning.

 ‘So, he still cares about me, after all what happened,’ Hisoka thought, still dizzied by that unexpected look and, above all, by his own sexual memories. He took a deep breath but it wasn’t enough to calm his agitated heart. He never imagined that to see Chrollo again would affect him so much. They had argued terribly just before Hisoka came to work for Neon a month ago; since then, they hadn’t talked or seen each other. Their contact had reduced to a few brief texts, cold and impersonal messages with only the necessary words referred to work.

 He hadn’t realized until now how much he had missed Chrollo. He squeezed the border of the sink and hit his forehead a couple of times against the cupboard's door. He breathed once again. He needed to calm down and return to his unflappable state, right now. It was imperative for the sake of his plan to remain calm and focused. He forced himself to remember all what had happened previously, and why they got to this point.

 Above all, he had to avoid Chrollo's presence distract him. He scolded himself, remembering they were at Neon’s for a matter of vital importance. He had to focus. His own and main interest depended on it. He wouldn't ruin everything with erotic memories.

 The unexpected vibration of his cell phone startled him. He took the phone out of his pocket and read the messages he had just received.

 "r u ok?"

"pls come back. I neeeeed to see you"

"I wanna eat your mouth but this brat is driving me mad!

“pls!!!!!!!"

 Hisoka froze, reading the brief messages over and over again, as if he feared they would disappear as soon as he blinked. "...I wanna eat your mouth..."

 Yes, there it was, clearly written in the phone. 'Seriously, Chrollo had just said that?' he thought. Again his heart began to beat strongly and he found himself grinning from ear to ear. All day long he had been moody and anxious, feeling very insecure about their meeting. Bad thoughts had been roaming inside his head waiting for the worst. Without any doubt, these words were utterly unexpected! Besides, he had no idea how Chrollo had managed to write those lines in front of Neon, since the girl didn't take her eyes off him.

 Hisoka giggled quietly. Suddenly, all the discomfort and tension had disappeared as if they had never existed. He felt light and cheerful. He realized how easy he could turn his mood whenever Chrollo was near him. He was wrapped in a warm wave of tenderness, absent-minded, his finger caressing the message received.

 The cell phone vibrated again in his hand, getting him off his cloud. He read the new messages.

 "?????????!!!!"

"pls come. Hell here!!!"

"pleeeaaaassssseeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (followed by several emojis of crying faces)

 Hisoka couldn't help laughing. Even at his 28's Chrollo could behave as a helpless teenager. He smiled proudly thinking he was the only one who knew this funny childish side of Lucilfer.

 "There I go, crybaby," Hisoka wrote. He hesitated a few seconds and then added, "I carry the cake. And I'll shut your mouth with a kiss"

 He smiled amused, waiting for the answer that was not long in coming.

"Yeeeeaaaaahh!!!  Cake at last!!!!!" (followed by many emojis of happy and lustful faces)

 Hisoka smiled. Ignoring the allusion to the kiss was an old joke between them.  Both of them knew that Chrollo would kill for desserts or at least he would take them first, and then he would go for the kisses. They used to laugh about it a lot.

 While he separated the proper plates and cutlery, his cell phone vibrated again. He took it smiling, waiting for another funny comment of his friend.

 "We finished here"

"Everything ok"

"I wait for your call"

 It wasn't Chrollo this time.  Hisoka's smile got frozen and then it twisted into a serious grimace.

 "Ok," he texted back, "I will let you know when we were ready"

 "Ok," the other part answered.

 Hisoka stood still for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and went to the living room carrying the plates and cutlery, with a gloomy expression in his golden eyes. His cold gaze met Chrollo's. There was no need to say anything.

 Chrollo's smile also disappeared for a few seconds.

 


	4. - NEON - part 3

“... Happy birthday to you!” the two men sang and applauded, while Neon put out the candles on her cake. The three of them sat together on the big couch, the birthday girl in the middle, Chrollo on her right and Hisoka on her left.

“Happy birthday Neon!” exclaimed Hisoka, and gave her an effusive kiss on the mouth. Neon opened her eyes in surprise, not expecting to be kissed in that way, shamelessly showing the intimacy that both had. She pushed him quickly but softly, and she was ready to open her mouth in protest, when a fingertip pressed her lips.

“Don’t be mad. You are too cute. My fault,” said Hisoka giggling, pressing both of her cheeks. His radiant and shining smile, the one she loved so much, soon erased her concern. Her restlessness would not last long anyway, Neon felt happy and confident thanks to the wine that enveloped her in a pleasant light dizziness.

 “Happy Birthday!” Chrollo added, kindly grabbing her arm to get her attention. Neon turned smiling and offered her cheek to receive the greeting, but Chrollo took her chin and also kissed her on the mouth. Neon tried a light protest by resting her hand on the man's chest to push him away, but Chrollo didn't let go. On the contrary, he pulled her closer to his body hugging her around the waist, and kissed her slowly and sensually while caressing her cheek and neck. Neon's mouth finally opened, allowing him to enter deeper. The skilled kiss made her moan with pleasure. Surrendering, she adjusted her body to the man's, surrounding his shoulders and sinking her fingers into the soft black hair.

A shudder of pleasure ran down her back as Hisoka's lips began to kiss her neck and behind her ear, while his left hand caressed her bare arm, climbed up to her shoulder and then slipped down, taking the thin strap of her dress with him and slowly sliding the top to her waist. His hands glided again, delighted with the softness of her pearly skin till reach the birth of her perfect young breasts. Neon gasped shuddering as Hisoka's hands cupped the sweet mounds of her breasts, caressing them gently, letting his fingertips play with her nipples, and rubbing them softly. Chrollo released her and immediately Neon arched backwards, raising her head to reach the lips of Hisoka, who devoured her with a passionate kiss; his tongue wanting to take all that was left and more. She groaned and raised her left arm to sink her fingers in the red hair of Hisoka's nape; her bare back rubbing against his strong chest while she kissed him back with longing.

Hisoka moved back and sat sideways on the couch, settling himself in a better position, resting his lower back against the rounded arm of the sofa. He embraced Neon against his body, placing her between his legs, surrounding her tiny body with his arms and trapping her bottom against his pelvis. She trembled in excitement by perceiving every inch of Hisoka's body against hers, even through the clothes. And if that wasn't enough, in front of her there was the most handsome man she had ever seen, staring at her with his dark grey eyes shining with desire.

With avid hands, Neon unbuttoned Chrollo's black shirt and, without giving him time to take it off, embraced him in desperation. Circling his waist with her legs Neon pulled him against her, longing to feel his bare skin against his chest. The feeling of being trapped between the two men filled her with excitement.

"I hope you're enjoying your present," Hisoka whispered in her ear as he stroked her leg descending from knee to thigh, drawing the curve from hip to the soft roundness of her butt, sliding beneath her panties. The firm touch and the sound of his sexually husky voice made Neon shudder again. Chrollo kissed her cherry lips and her neck, pushing her even more against Hisoka, while his fingers explored their way down to the sensitive skin between her legs. He began to caress her in delicate, exquisite ways, his skillful hand driven by her gasping moans that flowed as a cascade from her throat to his ear.

Hisoka extended his arm beyond Neon's body to reach Chrollo's back, touching his black shirt, pressing to perceive the warmth and firm muscles through the fabric. Chrollo's heart leapt and his grey eyes closed when he felt Hisoka's hand on his back. A sudden flashback, a vivid memory of the first time Hisoka caressed him in the same urged but controlled way, the cloth rubbing against his skin reflecting the longing of the fingers. His back trembled filling with goosebumps. He separated his face from Neon's neck and looked up. He felt dazzled, almost hypnotized, by those sparkling amber eyes that gazed him so close. With a quick movement he pulled away and took off his shirt. He immediately returned to embrace them, sinking his face into the young girl's neck while resting his hands on Hisoka's waist, yearning for that long-awaited caress. His whole body trembled with pleasure as he felt Hisoka's hand on his skin, running his fingertips over his spine, up to the nape and back down to his waist, stroking his entire back.

Trapped between them, Neon could feel the accelerated heart of Hisoka and the strong throbbing of Chrollo, rumbling and fusing inside her like in a sounding box. A sudden tingling in the pit of her stomach made her curl in a brief spasm, wrapping Chrollo's shoulders and pulling him closer to her chest.

 “Please, don’t stop ...” Neon murmured to his ear, a sweet demand almost like a plea.

"Yes," he whispered obedient, kissing the soft skin of her cheek. But his right hand was stopped just as it passed over Hisoka's thigh, after releasing his waist.

Chrollo hid his face in Neon's neck, resting his forehead on Hisoka's shoulder. His lips quivered with a smile of satisfaction. He knew by heart what kind of expression Hisoka would have at that moment. He could almost feel the piercing gaze of the yellow eyes burning on his head. His wrist, painfully tightened by the large hand trembling with jealousy, also confirmed his thoughts. He flinched and clenched his teeth as he felt nails pinning mercilessly into his back. A shiver of pain and pleasure ran through him from head to toe, giving goosebumps again. His member got hard under his pants and Chrollo pressed Neon's body, pushing her even further against Hisoka.

She sucked in a deep breath, excited by the both tense and inflamed bodies stuck to hers, feeling the heat flowing all over her inside. Her legs released Chrollo's waist and rested her little feet on the couch. Pushing up a little, her back arched naturally leaning against the male chest, and left her bust at the height of the mouth of Chrollo. The black-haired man didn't reject the invitation, and his lips covered her delicate left breast. His tongue surrounded the sensitive nipple, making the pink button rise to receive even more this moist caress. Chrollo tried to move his right hand to touch her, but it was held firmly by Hisoka who refused to release him. Neon moaned and, pressing Chrollo's left shoulder began to rub between both bodies, rocking her butt over Hisoka's pelvis. The young girl tilted her head back and took a few small bites on Hisoka's chin, while raising her left hand and tangled her fingers in the nape of red hair.

Hisoka bowed his head and kissed her while holding Chrollo's hand on his leg, preventing him from moving it. A pang of desire, triggered by a strong squeeze on his thigh, prompted him to embrace the man's back even more. Hisoka freed Neon's mouth and, tilting his head back, moved to the right. He narrowed his eyes, dizzy with desire, letting his gaze slide over the perfect male body. His hand followed the trace left by his look, caressing the toned muscles of Chrollo's back and his strong rounded shoulder. He continued and reached Neon's right breast, cupping it gently and fingering the hard nipple. She shuddered with pleasure holding onto Chrollo's arms.

Chrollo switched to the right breast, covering it with his lips, wrapping the nipple along with the fingers that caressed it. The simultaneous panting of Hisoka and Neon sent shivers up and down his spine. Chrollo sighed closing his eyes, lost in the exaltation of his senses. Feeling the sweet nipple got hard into his mouth. The sensitive pads of the fingers quivering each time he licked them with the point of his tongue. His heart beating fast with the sounds of the male hoarse groan falling into his hears as a cascade.

His chest was suddenly squeezed, hurting him with a twinge of anguish and longing. Chrollo closed tightly his beautiful grey eyes, trying to bury that inopportune feeling of loss and sadness that threatened to cloud the sensuality of the moment.

He let go the man's waist and while stroking his arm moved his fingers to reach the back of Hisoka's hand. He sighed with half-opened eyes, reveling in the rough texture of that beautiful male hand, browsing the reliefs formed by the veins and bones. His tongue relaxed to be caressed by the fingers that bent and stretched anxious. The same fingers that, selfish and jealous, pushed to apart the female breast, claiming the possession of all his moist and lusty mouth.

Chrollo held Hisoka's hand tightly, licking his fingers inside out, up and down, introducing them into his mouth rhythmically, fully aware of the effect that he was causing on Hisoka, by hearing  the accelerated gasping that fell into his ears.

Chrollo sighed, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to look at Hisoka, not yet. His right hand, the one that was jealously trapped by the squeeze on his wrist, moved slowly, stroking Hisoka's thigh over the pant and beside Neon's leg. The perfect butt of the girl, sitting on top of Hisoka's groin prevented him from reaching his goal. Chrollo squeezed Hisoka's thigh hard, sending all his desire and frustration.

Hisoka gasped and flinched, loosening for a moment the jealous shackle. Chrollo quickly took advantage of his freedom to pass his hand between Neon's legs. But this time his fingers didn’t search for the delicate female sex. They went softly underneath, covering with his entire palm the powerful male member that pushed his urgency beneath the pants.

Chrollo pressed the hard limb under his right hand, with just enough strength to awaken more desire without causing pain. Hisoka arched forward in an involuntary spasm. His fingers, which naively had taken possession of the mouth, were now fighting to withdraw without any success. They were held firmly by the left hand of Chrollo, who didn’t allow them to escape from the burning movements of his tongue. Hisoka moaned as he felt another squeeze on his erect member. His free hand, which had previously been an effective shackle, now clung desperately to Chrollo's back. His nails dug hard, five little daggers who cried out for mercy to his tormentor.

“Stop…” Hisoka gasped hoarsely.

 Chrollo finally set him free, letting go the wet fingers and taking his hand off the rigid member. He raised his head, his longing bright eyes looking for the matchless yellow eyes. The golden gaze he found, filled with the same desire and need, made his heart lose the rhythm for a moment.

Chrollo smiled. He had been waiting for that look all night long.

"You ..." Hisoka grunted in a harsh voice, while held tightly Chrollo's neck with his recently freed right hand, sinking his fingers in the black hair and bringing him closer. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the gray eyes darkened by dilated pupils, the half-opened mouth with moist lips. His long fingers spread to feel the soft strands between them, caressed the scalp and then got tight, grabbing him even harder.

Letting go a choked sound, a mix between grunt and moan filled with defeat and burning desire, Hisoka leaned over Neon's shoulder and kissed Chrollo.

The fresh taste of Chrollo's mouth exploded into his head, speeding his heartbeat. His tongue, his lips were as needed and delicious as water to a dying castaway. His perfume made him dizzy, his kisses drove him mad. Hisoka was burning inside as if he could die if he didn't receive the refreshing balm from Chrollo's skin, his body, his whole precious being. Hisoka separated for a moment to take a breath, trying to recover the minimum self-control that he would lose again as soon as his mouth leaned once more to savor those lips and licked that tongue, dissolving his own will. Sighing, he was lured again to the depth of an endless and insatiable kiss.

Hisoka moaned helplessly when he realized that everything he had done had been in vain. All the distance he had lifted between them during that long month, the big wall that seemed insurmountable, dissolved and fell apart with each kiss, each caress, even with the slightest contact with Chrollo's body. A sharp spasm of excitement made him shiver. Hisoka kissed him again as if he would never have enough to calm his thirst.

Even that night he had tried to avoid as much as possible any physical, verbal or visual contact, and yet he had failed miserably. With almost nothing but a few glances, some text messages and his mouth so fucking erotic, Chrollo had completely overwhelmed him. Dragged by the desire that rose in his gut, Hisoka trembled and hated himself for feeling so helpless against the irresistible attraction that this man exerted on him. But at the same time he burned with excitement, he wanted to merge and disappear into that lustful body, flow again like a single soul, leaving behind the pain and sorrow of separation.

This new thought tensed his body, showing with painful violence how much he had missed Chrollo. The heartbeat was hard and rumbling. The intensity of these emotions clouded his mind, altering his consciousness in some degree, drowning him completely in that tide of sensations. He needed to hug him more! Kiss him more!  To heal wounds and recover lost time. His mind was spinning like a whirlwind, dragged by a body overcame by despair and desire.

Hisoka growled and squeezed his arm tightly so he could take Chrollo even closer and shorten that unbearable distance. Sudden cries and sharp blows in his side broke out hostile, attacking like rails his rapture.

"AAAAAAAaaaaah!! Stop, beast!!! STOP!!!" shouted Neon, scared after being crushed by Hisoka's violent embrace. Desperate she dug her elbow into his ribs repeatedly, pushing both men to finally free herself.

 


	5. - NEON - Part 4

The shock of the change of pace. Events that happen in seconds but seem to develop in slow motion, suspended as dust particles floating under a ray of sun.

Bodies separated by force; a sound of glass breaking; sharp and hysterical screams. The strong beating of Hisoka's heart floods him with its grave rumble; each beat resonating with the power of a gigantic organic gong, clouding his mind and blurring thoughts. The noise of annoying shrieks that contrast with the thunder of his beats. A shudder, made by a sudden cold sensation, exposes the lack of heat in his chest and lips. His nude hands no longer caress. And the kisses ... where did the kisses go?

His tense body aches, especially down there. The warm slowly leaves him, creating tickling islands where once there was burning body contact. And floating above all, a high, unbearable voice that hurts his ears. His mind strives to focus, locate in space and make conscious the frustrating reality of the intoxicating encounter interrupted; remains that slowly emerge as pieces of a shipwreck. Caresses, kisses, all the pleasure fatally aborted by the screaming of a girl standing in front of them, with her dress down to the waist and waving arms and hands to the rhythm of a noisy tantrum.

Hisoka manages to see Chrollo sitting on the sofa, bare-chested and with his messy black hair, laughing as he tries to calm down the young girl. She loudly reproaches them for the fright received and demands to have attentions only for herself. Chrollo turns to look at him, with laughter shining in his eternally youthful face.

"Oh... Why are you laughing?" Hisoka thinks, seeing his friend's expression, "Aren't you angry? ... Don't you care that she separated us?"

The annoying shrieks, the laughter, his own distorted thoughts scream and attack him mercilessly, altering and twisting the whole scene in his head. "Are you... laughing at me?"

All the previous happiness is ripped off like a leaf dragged by the wind. «But, I believed that...»

A wrong conclusion shatters his chest as if pierced by a spear. His heart aches with an intense and lonely blow that shakes him completely. Motionless, stunned, feeling that something inside him cracks and explodes, splitting into a thousand pieces. His breathing stops. The next heartbeat announces the change of pace. The air enters his lungs again, slowly, burning everything in its path, sliding in as a snake of fire.

"I knew it. In the end... ", Hisoka thinks, clenching his teeth and fists while his whole body changes its tone, scorched by an icy fire, an ancient anger that consumes him, erasing all the sweet previous sensations. 

The tense and throbbing vibration that emerges brings him clarity as he recovers his consciousness. His mind blows white and shining, then turns into a bloody red. His breathing now becomes deeper and heavy, spreading a killing instinct that baths every cell. This endless sea of anger finally triumphs and drowns the unbearable pain of the ripped kisses and the love that always, inexorably leaves him. An unforeseen anguish threatens to unbalance him, but it turns quickly into cold determination, clarity of thought burning as dry ice.

A cold murderous look arises in his amber eyes, sharp as wolf and cruel as snake. His lips curl in a sarcastic smile as he stares at his prey. His heart now beats with an indifferent and deadly melody, a new kind of adrenaline flowing into his veins.

 «... In the end, it's always like this. »


	6. - NEON - part 5

Standing in front of the two men, Neon was shaking with fright and anger while expressing all her frustration, berating them noisily. In her eagerness to get off the couch, she had pushed the table back, managing to put more distance between herself and her two companions. One of the cups had fallen to the ground and shattering, fortunately on the other side of the table and far from them. Meanwhile Chrollo, still sitting in his place, was laughing and stretching out his arms trying to touch her and calm her down. But every time his hand reached Neon's arm, it was rejected violently, increasing the volume of her protest. Chrollo had so much fun that he could barely hold the laugh, while he repeated the game again and again.

"Enough! Stop it!" Neon shrieked. Then, addressing Hisoka, she shouted at him with even louder voice: "Aren't you going to say anything?! Didn't you notice that you almost kill me? Say something, you fucking idiot!”

Chrollo almost choked with laughter when he heard this and turned to look at Hisoka, waiting for an ingenious and mocking answer fitting the hilarious situation. But his smile disappeared as he found instead an uncertain gaze followed by a cold murderous expression etched on his friend's face. Chrollo froze, not knowing what to do. Then, remembering the reason why he was there, he averted his eyes and lowered his head with a gloomy expression, sliding his sight to some point on the floor.

Hisoka didn't say a word. He remained sitting without moving a muscle. As tense as a black panther ready to jump on its prey, he was glaring at the young girl with a fierce, edged look.  Only his heavy breathing that moved his chest slowly and menacingly showed that he was a living creature and not a statue. Finally, as if he had emerged from a deep dark trance, Hisoka smirked and ran a hand across his forehead, brushing away the straight reddish hair with a sensual movement. His amber eyes flashed with hatred as he stood up slowly with feline majesty. Openly ignoring Neon protests, he walked to a corner of the living room where a large vase with an indoor palm tree decorates the space. There he bent to open a black bag that was leaning against the vase, extracting from inside a package covered with brown paper. Then, he returned to the armchairs, walking calmly.

"Look at you, Neon. Shouting and acting out as a bad spoiled girl," Hisoka addressed her in a harsh voice as soon as he stopped by her side. "I have another gift for your birthday, but should I give it to you? It would be utterly unfair if all I get is a jealousy scene, wouldn´t it? So, why don't you sit down and open your gift? While we all calm down a bit and then start over.

Grabbing her arm with restrained force, Hisoka pushed her lightly toward the sofa as he finished his words. Almost falling, Neon sat down in her place without saying a word. Pouting and with her cheeks red with shame, she pulled the dress back up to cover her chest and took the package that Hisoka was holding out to her. The three of them sat again in the same places: Neon in the middle, Chrollo on her right, Hisoka on her left. But now the atmosphere of the meeting had changed markedly. A heavy, dark tension floated amidst them.

"Come on, open it. You will love it, I can assure you," promised Hisoka with a sensual smile, settling closer to Neon, who unconsciously moved away from him and got near Chrollo. Lucilfer held her kindly near to him, grabbing her naked arms and caressing them with his thumbs, in a protective way.

"If I don't like it, I'll dismiss you," Neon said with malice, encouraged by Chrollo's support behind her. Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle at the occurrence. The thin, feminine fingers tore the paper. Neon stared at the object, frowning.

"Ok... It's a glass chest very similar to the ones I received today, but this one is empty. Sorry, but I don't get it," she said, turning it and watching the transparent liquid going up and down inside each cylinder. “What is it, a spare jar? What is the special thing about this?"

"The special thing is what they are going to contain very soon," said Hisoka, idly spinning a playing card between his fingers. Then he threw it towards the wall, with an elegant movement, where it ended up nailing itself with the force of a blade. Making another sharp playing card appears in his right hand, he moved closer to Neon, smiling menacingly.

Still not understanding what was happening; Neon recoiled towards Chrollo, leaning on him seeking refuge. But when he grabbed her tightly, immobilizing her, a sharp sense of danger made her panic. Neon began to scream desperately, but her cries and kicks were useless. There was no way she could break free of Chrollo's embrace, which held her tight against his chest. Hisoka got closer and leaned more upon her, holding a playing card and with a killing glare in his yellow eyes. He was staring at her like a snake about to devour his victim.

"What’s wrong?" Hisoka asked mockingly. "Are you afraid of me? Did you think you were the only one who loves to collect freaky human parts? Well, I have a client who will pay me far better than your father if I send him your red eyes collection, plus...”

He was interrupted by an explosion of high-pitched squeals. "Take them! Take everything you want, all of them, my dad will give you everything you ask, but please! Please don’t hurt me!" Neon burst out, crying pleadingly.

"Your dad is dead, baby," Chrollo said coldly, "we just confirmed it."

"My dad... is dead?" mumbled Neon in shock; her heart almost stopped by hearing that sweet voice saying those cruel words with no trace of remorse or pity.

 "Noo!… It cannot be! My dad!  My daddy!! Nooo!!!" yelled Neon, crying and twisting desperately, trying to break free. But she only got Chrollo to restrain her even more.

"Calm down! We're not going to harm you! Why should we? You are such a good girl, aren't you?" Hisoka scorned her, smirking and enjoying the wicked game. "I am sure a pretty girl like you wouldn't hurt innocent people only to satisfy her creepy hobby. And also the people with those beautiful scarlet eyes you love so much, the Kurtas, surely they didn't suffer any harm neither. Because nothing bad happened to them, is it right?" He stared at Chrollo, no smile in his cold yellow eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about!!" Neon cried out terrified, trembling as a chill run up her spine. "I didn't do anything to them! I didn't kill them! Please, take everything you want and let me go! Please!!"

Hisoka stood up from the couch and waving his hands he exclaimed mockingly:

“Of course you didn’t do anything! How foolish we are! Aren’t we, Chrollo? Surely these poor people said cheerfully: ‘Dear gentlemen killers, you don’t need to worry; we will take off our precious scarlet eyes freely so you will be able to sell them to those RICHS SONS OF BITCHES WHO BUY THESE SHITS FOR THEIR DAUGHTERS PSYCHOPATHS!!’" Hisoka roared these last words with his eyes burning hate.

“NOOOO!! Please!!!! Listen to me!! You’re wrong! You know me, don’t you? You know I did nothing like this! I didn’t kill them!!”

“And she keeps saying that!” Hisoka exclaimed snickering. Then he came over Neon and taking her firmly by the cheeks he said, hissing to her: “I know that you didn’t kill them, stupid girl. And do you know why? Huh? I know it because the one who killed them is right behind you. What do you think? Isn’t this great? Hahaha! Hahaha!!!!” Hisoka released her, spread his arms and laughed out loud like a lunatic.

“What? I don’t get it… what are you saying?” Neon asked quivering, utterly confused.

“Silly, silly, what a silly girl you are, airhead! Are you going to realize something someday, huh?” Hisoka scoffed, giving her littles pats in the face and snickering with clenched teeth. “I introduce you to Chrollo Lucilfer, the head of Gen'ei Ryodan. Surely you've heard about them, the terrible band of thieves who murdered the whole Kurta clan. Don’t tell me your daddy didn't tell you the story behind these scarlet eyes you like so much, huh?"

Neon turned up her head to look at Chrollo, who greeted her with an elegant "hello", raising an eyebrow while smiling sardonically.

Neon froze blank for a second and then burst out, shrilling with a high-pitched voice while twisting and trying to free herself from Chrollo's arms: "Then kill him!!! If he's the murderer kill him not me!! I am innocent! I did nothing to them, I didn't do it!!!”

Hisoka pounced on her, grabbing her by the neck with his right hand. "Everyone will get what they deserve, baby. One step at a time," he hissed in a hoarse voice, pressing the delicate neck and barely restraining his killing desires. He stared coldly at Chrollo, who looked back at him uneasily but defiantly.

"The issue is that my client wants those precious scarlet eyes,” said Hisoka while stroking Neon's face with a sharp playing card, "but he also asked for your eyes too (and he really insisted on it). He said he will take care of them as a very special souvenir."

Neon tried to shout and move after hearing those unexpected words, but Hisoka pressed her throat a little more, making her stop. She shivered and stared at him with eyes wide open, glassy by tears and her lips quivering with fear.

"He is a very sensitive and kind young man, you know?" resumed Hisoka, “and I'm afraid that his heart was broken into pieces when he saw you jump of happiness after receiving your first pair of scarlet eyes. He said he felt devastated, but I think he really was much traumatized, because he kept repeating that you were laughing and squealing, laughing and squealing... His look was heartbreaking."

Hisoka loosened the pressure on her neck, barely enough to let Neon take breath. Gasping and coughing, she managed to stammer a few words.

"What? ... Your client? ... My first pair? What do you mean..."

Hisoka whispered in her ear, "The name 'Kurapika', does it ring a bell with you?"

"Kurapika? ... Yes ... He was my bodyguard, but he was kind... Why...?"

"He's also a Kurta, baby, the last survivor," Chrollo interrupted, startling her.

"And also his eyes turn bright red when he's very angry, just as those you have above and like them so much," Hisoka remarked. "Surely he used dark contact lenses all the time he was working for you, so no one would find him out. Poor Kurapika! I can’t imagine how much he had suffered when he had to give you the scarlet eyes himself, with his own hands. Your father ordered him to buy that damn pair in the auction, didn’t he? And also you laughed and celebrated in front of him... Same as happened early today, huh? Laughing and screaming with happiness! Tsk! tsk! That was extremely cruel from you, baby. Poor Kurapika! Poor kid!

"Please! Please, Hisoka, I beg you!" implored Neon, sobbing, "tell him that I'm really sorry, I didn’t know he was suffering! I had no idea about his past! Please!! You know me! I'm not bad! Take the scarlet eyes! Give him all of them and please ask him to forgive me, please!”

"I think your pretty blue eyes will tell him better," Hisoka replied icily. With a fast movement, he held her neck with his left and switched the playing card to his right hand. Then he added: "Well, enough talk. We have to hurry. Be good girl and hold still, so we can end this matter quickly. The less you move the better."

Neon went into panic and began to writhe, kick and scream with terror, by seeing Hisoka leaning over her and bringing a razor-sharp playing card close to her eyes. Hisoka the Magician, as he was known in the combats in the Heaven's Arena, could make playing cards become as deadly as scalpels by using Nen. She realized too late that it had been a bad idea to hire someone extremely dangerous and crazy as Hisoka. She had seen him countless times mutilate and kill his opponents during the fights by throwing those edged playing cards as if they were knifes. She was a big fan of him, and no doubt it was very fun to see those lethal cards flying to his victims, from the safety of her seat in the stadium. But now, having one of these weapons at inches from his face was a nightmare she would never imagine. Cornered in such a desperate situation, her fragile young mind finally broke and got lost. Neon cried and screamed with high-pitched voice unarticulated sounds closer to animal yells than human. She was trying to avoid the edged card touch her eye, by writhing and kicking like a possessed one.

Suddenly her screams stopped dead. She remained silent, with a terrified expression etched in her face, her wide-open eyes staring without understanding. A sharp and intense pain spread fast from her chest. An inspiration that had been stopped by the strong impact halfway through her breath, completed his cycle with a deep exhalation that brushed away all the fear and pain. The last image recorded by her beautiful blue eyes was Hisoka's features, that face  she once adored and now was staring at her filled with surprise. Neon's mouth, opened in a silent scream, dropped thick threads of blood which stained Hisoka's fingers. Her lips slightly closed and curved their corners, almost drawing smile that printed a grotesque expression on her pearly face.

Neon, the young girl with name of light, suddenly turned off. Chrollo had plunged a dagger into her back just at the height of the heart. He pierced it completely with an exact, clean cut, made with the strength and precision of a professional killer. Neon died instantly.

An intense and heavy silence flooded the room. A few seconds where neither of them moved, both breathing an electrically charged atmosphere, like a storm about to explode. Then suddenly Hisoka hit the top edge of the sofa

"What the fuck! Why are you always ruining the fun!" he shouted angrily burning with frustration.

"Calm down! Can't you see this isn't fun anymore?" Chrollo replied frowning while still held Neon's lifeless body against his chest. "Come on, do your dirty work and let's get this over with."

Hisoka glared at him and said in a cold harsh voice, "You're not in a position to give me orders, Chrollo Lucilfer. Do not forget it."

He folded the playing card making a thin narrow cutter blade and then he bent over Neon. Working with care and surgical precision, he cleanly extracted both eyeballs and placed them carefully in the glass containers. Neither of them said a word during the brief minutes the improvised surgery last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update every 15 days.


End file.
